


Find Him

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble and a Half, Evil Kate Argent, Feral Derek, Kanima Venom, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating Bond, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Paralysis, Random & Short, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: It's just another day for the pack. Just another kidnapping of Derek.Except it wasn't. So why was Stiles the only one taking this so seriously?They all thought he was overreacting, but he knew he wasn't.This was his mate. Perhaps they all just forgot.Nonetheless, he was going to find Derek, no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so I apologize for any mistakes! I literally wrote this all in an hour or so. Also, sorry if it seems rushed. I just wanted to write a Sterek thing and this was the result.  
> Let me know if I missed any tags! Enjoy!

Chest heaving, muscles screaming, the wolf fought to stay awake. If not for himself then for his mate. His mate who was currently not here, but in just as much danger even if he were.

He startled when something hard and blunt jabbed him in the abdomen, quickly followed by painful electricity shooting through his veins. His jaw clenched tight, holding back any noise from escaping his throat.

He refused to give her that satisfaction.

The pain left as quickly as it had come, leaving his body numb and shaky.

"Derek," Kate murmured. "Stop fighting. Just tell me where he is and the pain will stop. It's that easy." A growl slipped past his lips as he lifted his head to glare at her. She merely smirked and twirled the electric rod in her hand, slowly pacing back and forth in front of him. "C'mon, sweetie. Do you really want to die for him? So pathetic."

She halted right in front of him and rested her hand on his cheek. The wolf gathered as much strength as he could and snarled, biting at her hand. She jerked it back, unfazed by his actions.

"What's wrong, Alpha?" She sneered, taking a step back. "Don't like my touch anymore? You used to love it."

Derek watched as she used her free hand to turn a dial far too much. In the next instant, he felt the rod slam into his stomach, pain unlike the rest coursing through his body. A roar ripped through his throat, his back arching off the wired fence and muscles tensing up, trying to fight against the pain.

Kate held the rod against him far longer than any other time, seeming gleeful when he sagged heavily after pulling it away.

"Well? Have you changed your mind?"

Derek panted, sweat rolling down his brow. He refused to look at her, closing his eyes instead.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to go with Plan B." He heard a click and snapped his head up only to be greeted with the barrel of a gun a few inches from his head. "You'll be dead by the time he comes."

He only saw red as he thought of his mate finding him like that. He couldn't allow her to do it, to torture his mate like this. He roared at her, yanking on the cuffs that held him to the fence as hard as he could. But since she'd pumped him full of wolfsbane earlier, his body was weakened and no amount of brute force on his end could get him out of this situation  
All he could think of was his mate. The love of his life. His only reason left to live.

Stiles.

-

It was quiet. Almost too quiet, but the roar of the engine made that impossible.

Knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel, eyes darting between the rear view mirror and the windshield, Stiles knew his heartbeat was nearly just as loud as the engine for Scott and Isaac. But he didn't care. It was quiet enough for him to focus on driving, to avoid any of his father's deputies that might be out this late at night, and Derek.

He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, his nerves frayed.

Scott must've gotten tired of his friend smelling so sour with anxiety and fear when the werewolf suddenly turned to him. "We'll find him."

"You don't know that," Stiles snapped, unable to stop himself. "This is Kate we're talking about. The psychotic bitch who nearly ruined all our lives and clearly ruined Derek's. They could be anywhere."

"Yeah, but that's why you have us," Scott replied. "You have the whole pack trying to track them down. And they can't be too far. He's only been missing for-"

"I know how long he's been missing, Scott! I'm the one that found he was gone in the first place, remember?!"

The passengers in the jeep went silent. Stiles would normally feel bad about yelling at his best friend, but he didn't. He couldn't deal with Scott trying to be optimistic right now. It was nice of him, it really was, but they needed to be logical.

"I've got nothing," Isaac said softly from the back, leaning away from the open window.

"It's okay," Allison assured, resting her hand on the boy's arm. "Scott's right. We will find him. It may just take a little longer than we thought."

Stiles slammed his fist on the steering wheel, barley keeping his eyes on the road. "Dammit! This is my mate we're talking about! Can you all start taking this a little more seriously?!"

"We are," Scott argued, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"No, you're not! You're all acting like trying to find Derek is an every day thing! None of you are taking this as seriously as I am because if we lose him, I'll be the only one truly suffering! You will all move on with your lives while I'm stuck mourning him for the rest of my life!"

The other teens were shocked into silence for a few moments as the human breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"Stiles, we didn't-"

"You didn't know. None of you did. 'Cause you're all wrapped up in your own worlds while I'm the one that's working my ass off to find Derek. I-I-Shit!"

Stiles slammed on the brakes, threw the jeep into park and jumped out of the vehicle as his chest tightened, his breathing getting shallower. He gripped his shirt, tears filling his eyes as he fell to his knees.

He heard his name being yelled, footsteps all around him, but he couldn't focus, couldn't breathe. His heartbeat pumped loudly in his ears, his vision slowly going black. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down, forcing his thoughts on Derek rather than the current situation. It took him a few moments, but he finally calmed down, the mental images of his mate helping immensely.

"Stiles?"

He wiped his eyes using the back of his sleeve and stood up.

"We need to find Derek," his voice held a finality in it that had the other teens looking amongst each other nervously. "No more driving around aimlessly, no more waiting for a scent to pop up. We're going to find him and we're going to find him now."

He closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth in his chest. Part of it was the bond he had with Derek and the other part was his spark. He focused on both, letting the warmth surge through his veins. Inhaling deeply, he felt the warmth move quicker, filling every inch of his body. He focused his mind on his alpha, his mate, his lover.

A moment later, his eyes snapped open. Everything was brighter than before, his packmates auras shining around them. A light pulse pulled his attention to the other side of the forest. He focused in on it and could barely see two auras far off in the distance.

"This way." He ran off not a second later, barely catching Isaac's comment, "So freaking cool."

He could feel the others running after him and he quickly upped his speed. He knew it was Derek. It had to be.

They finally got close enough a few moments later where he could clearly see Derek's red aura, but also a dark purple one in front of his. Squinting, he tried to make out what was happening as he slowed to a stop. But before he could, a sharp pain bloomed in his skull and he dropped to the forest floor, gripping his head.

"Stiles!" Allison knelt down beside him, hand reached out yet not quite touching.

Stiles stayed in that position for a moment longer then snapped his head up. "Derek!" A second later, Lydia's scream echoed off the branches above and the young human boy took off in a sprint, his gaze solely focused on his mate's fading aura.

"Derek!!"

-

Gunsmoke filled the wolf's nostrils and he cringed, the ringing in his ears not helping in the least.

All he saw was black. A second later, the smell dissipated and the ringing slowly died down. He tried to remember what happened, what caused this, but his thoughts were sluggish. He couldn't focus. He felt so weak; he just wanted to rest.

The thought of resting pleased him, but his wolf was somehow restless. It fought against the blackness, against his will. It irritated him - he just wanted to rest - and then he heard it.

"Derek!!"

Stiles.

His thoughts suddenly came racing back and he fought with his wolf against the blackness, against the sleep that tore at him.

His mate was here. His mate came for him. But there was one thought that broke through the rest: his mate was in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I honestly didn't realize this story would get this much attention, so I didn't really plan on adding any parts. But with the response, I felt you guys deserved it.
> 
> This part was also written in a short amount of time late at night, so beware of any mistakes!
> 
> And yes, I am aware I went from 'he' to 'it' in Derek's POV, but I'm just going to use the excuse the a) I was tired and b) he's more feral now.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Not beta read! All mistakes are mine, please let me know of any and I can fix them! Let me know if I missed any tags. 
> 
> Thanks!

"Stiles! Wait!"

The boy ignored the shouts coming from behind. All his focus was on the aura around his mate. The aura that was nearly gone.

He pushed himself faster, eyes stinging with tears that he kept swallowing back. He couldn't let Derek die so easily. It had only been a few years, but it seemed like decades and yet it also felt like they just found each other. He couldn't lose him now.

"Stiles!" His focus broke when Lydia appeared in front of him, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. He slowed to a stop and grabbed her arms.

"Tell me you didn't scream for him," he panted. "Tell me it wasn't for him!"

"Stiles, I..."

"No. No, you didn't." Her sad expression broke even further, more tears tumbling down her face. "Your scream. It was different. It wasn't for him. It wasn't."

"Stiles." Scott walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let us go first. You need to pull yourself back together. Lydia, stay with him."

"No." The young alpha stopped only a few feet ahead and gave Stiles a stern look. "Dammit, no! I'm not just a human anymore, Scott! I can defend myself! And if Kate has him, which she does, then I am more than ready to face her. Don't toss me aside because you still think I'm useless."

Scott pressed his lips tightly together, scowling at his best friend. That was when Allison came up to them. "I think Stiles is right. She's only expecting you and him to show up. Remember all those hunters back at the school? She doesn't think the whole pack got out of there. If we all go in, we'll have the upper hand."

Stiles gave her a thankful look before looking back to Scott. The boy seemed to have a reluctant expression on his face for a moment.

"Fine. But werewolves first."

Stiles rolled his eyes and gestured for him to move. "Okay, fine, whatever. Can we go now? Derek's dying!"

Stiles only waited for Scott to run ahead before he bolted after him, desperation pushing him to move faster. The aura around his werewolf was a light flicker, barely even visible. Tears blurred his vision, but he quickly wiped them away. 

He couldn't break down now. He had to be strong, for himself and Derek.

He slowed down and crouched a few yards behind Scott when the alpha put a warning hand up, moving closer to the building. He bit down on his lip, feeling every muscle in his body shake from adrenaline and fear, gaze shifting between his best friend and the building. He felt Isaac, Lydia and Allison move quietly around him and he felt just a little more grounded.

As Scott disappeared into the entrance, Stiles focused his gaze on Derek's aura, hoping it stayed alight.

~

Clink.

Head throbbing, the wolf pushed through the darkness. It ignored the human whimpering in its mind about the pain. It couldn't stop now, it couldn't let go. Its mate was out there and possibly in danger.

A low, indistinguishable voice sounded, causing the throbbing in its head to increase. It almost backed down, but the thought of its mate being out and around that monster helped it continue to push through.

It forced its eyes open, gritting its teeth, aches and pains soaring throughout its body. Everything was blurry and bright, but one thing came out loud and clear, giving the wolf the strength to lift its head - its alpha's roar.

Vision clearing, it saw red eyes in the entrance of the room, the blonde huntress' to it. The red eyes glanced in its direction and it let out a low growl in acknowledgment. 

"-not alone," Kate said, the gun in her hand held loosely at her side. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little witch."

"That's my best friend you're talking about," the young alpha wolf snarled. 

"Seriously, Scott, just tell me where he is and I let Derek go. It's that easy."

The wolf let out an angry growl, pulling against the chains taut. It could feel its strength returning, the darkness completely fading away.

"Oh, hush." Kate turned slightly and jabbed the electric rod into the wolf's chest. It clenched its jaw, a pitiful whine slipping through its fangs.

It didn't know how much longer it could hold out, but it knew it had to. Mate was still out there.

~

Stiles let out a heavy breath as the red aura surrounding Derek slowly flared back to life. He felt Allison set a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he sent her a relieved look.

A loud whine hit his ears and he snapped his attention back to the building. The red aura was faded slightly and he couldn't wait any longer. 

He surged forward, letting the warmth from before pool into the palm of his hands. Energy from his allies and the forest around him caused the warmth to rise in heat. 

"Derek!"

"Stiles, no!"

He vaguely heard Scott's shout, his gaze focused on his mates across the room. He was shirtless, sweat gleaming off his skin, bright blue eyes widening a fraction. 

A sharp pain shot through his whole body, aching right into his very soul. He fell heavily to the concrete floor, the warmth vanishing as quickly as it had come.

Derek's howl vibrated through the room and Stiles felt relieved. His mate was safe now, he would be okay.

"You are quite the troublemaker," Kate sneered as she sauntered over to him. "You're so smart. You thought everything through. Figured out Derek went missing rather than leaving before anyone else and you found this place. Yet you didn't think about your own safety." She crouched down in front of him, eyes shining maniacally. "You're powerful enough to do all of that, and more, except save yourself. How sad. Well, why don't we fix that?"

Stiles glared up at her, his body ice cold and heavy. None of his limbs moved, not even twitched.

Kanima poison.

He knew there had been wolfsbane lining the building, but he'd completely overlooked this. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

Before he could think up another plan, Scott leapt over him and slammed into the woman, knocking her to the ground. He heard Isaac let out a howl from the hallway before he appeared beside Scott, Allison's bowstring singing as she pulled it back.

He moved his gaze back to Derek, watching Lydia move quietly up beside him.

"You think he'd come to face you alone?" Scott retorted through his fangs, holding her down as Isaac yanked the electric rod and gun away from her.

"Of course I didn't," she snapped. "I was planning for you all to come."

Derek.

Stiles realized his lover was still wolfed out, eyes glowing. He knew the man's wolf had been close to the surface; that was the reason his natural green aura had been red. But he didn't realize it was that close.

He tried to open his mouth to warn Lydia, but his vocal chords, jaw and lips refused to cooperate. He had to lay there and watch as the redhead let his mate loose.

Shit.

~

The wolf watched the redhead quickly unchain it. Once the restraints were gone, it stumbled forward then let out a menacing snarl.

Kate smirked below him. "Kill them, you freak!"

The wolf looked down at her and bore its sharp teeth. Before anyone could react, it shoved the young alpha off her and dove for her neck. It sank its fangs into her neck, blood pooling into its mouth and it bit down harder, then jerked its head to the side, ripping the woman's throat in half. A quiet gurgle sounded from her mouth and he dove down again, shredding more of its throat apart.

"Derek, stop!"

It jerked its head up and met the young alpha's red eyes. It's gaze flickered to behind him and saw its mate laying motionless on the ground. It dashed over and sniffed at the human, a low whine escaping its throat.

It could smell the rancid stench of kanima hovering over its mate and the whine turned into a growl.

"Derek. Let us help him." 

~

Stiles felt as though a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders when Derek crouched over him. He could hear Scott mumbling to the feral werewolf, but Derek didn't budge. A low rumbling was vibrating his chest, sounding slightly wet as it slipped past the blood and saliva covering his mouth.

After a while of coaxing from Scott and Allison, Derek finally let the young alpha and Isaac lift Stiles off the floor and carry him back to Roscoe. They set him down in the backseat, Derek crawling in after him and laying across his lap.

~

Derek opened his eyes, eyelids heavy. Memories of pain and loneliness, darkness and desperation flashing across his mind. Stiles came to front of his mind and he sat upright. 

"Calm down, sourwolf," Stiles mumbled from beside him. "I'm right here." Derek looked down, his mate curled up under the blankets, bright amber eyes glancing up at him. He let out a whine and settled down beside the boy, nuzzling his neck. Stiles gently pushed his fingers through the werewolf's hair, pressing his lips against his forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You too," Derek muttered, wrapping his arm around Stiles' torso.

"You gave me quite the scare." A loud smack sounded and Derek pulled away, giving his lover an offended look. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Derek gave him a small smile. "I won't. I'm sorry." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Stiles', pulling him closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too." A whisper against his lips, a promise never to be broken, the same as their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: [novkat21](https://www.novkat.tumblr.com)


End file.
